Locations in Cinderwrought
Known Locations in Cinderwrought Old Wart An orchish mountain stronghold where raiding parties work with the Beastmen of Shaggoth, and the Goblins of the Rust Mines looting travelers and the villagers of Pyre. When pillaging is scarce, they war with each other. The Orcs keep their spoils deep underground. Shaggoth Ancestral mound home of the Beastmen. They dwell in earthen passageways alongside giant wolves, and carve giant totems from the trees of Dankwood Forest. Their shamans partake in the magical mushrooms that grow there, and weave mystical artifacts from the visions they see. Dankwood Forest A dark and ancient forest, renowned for its magical creatures and rare herbs, both poisonous and healing. Beneath the woods is said to be a petrified underforest, where the the fruits of the petrified trees and petrified flowers bear precious gemstones. Pyre An enterprising frontier town that does brisk trade with the port town of Blighthouse and the capital city of Gormenghast. The townsfolk are often plagued by marauding Orcs and Beastmen from the north, or thieving goblins from the Rust Mines to the west. Travelers from all over end up here. This is where Adventures begin! * Zero's House of Heroes - A lodge, armory, and hub of adventure. Blighthouse Ever since the nearby mines became too dangerous to work, Blighthouse found other ways to support herself. If a ship refuses to dock and pay a toll for their cargo, the tower makes sure they lose their way, and crash upon the rocks. Salvaged cargo becomes property of Blighthouse! Survivors are held captive at Saltsorrow. Rust Mines Captive goblins once toiled in these mines to unearth precious metals under the stern watch of Blighthouse. A violent uprising forced the mines to be abandoned, and now the goblins alone rule the tunnels, fending for themselves scavenging from passing ships, and mining deeper in their salty earth. Gormenghast An enormous castle-metropolis that rises up from the plains, nearly dwarfing The Black Treacle Mountains. In the last hours of evening, even Tomefast is eclipsed in its shadow. Building never ceases to make room for its burgeoning populous, while old portions of the city continue to decay. Disease is commonplace. * Old Gormunghast - The remains of a city buried by new construction, known to contain dungeons inhabited by The Bastards of Groan. * Pepperdust - A slum whose chapel has been overrun by traitorous fighters and Skavens. Tomefast A citadel of learning and home to the greatest library on the continent. Magic is taught here, as well as potion-mixing, and all manner of magical relics are studied. The best students are sent to further their studies in the enchanted halls of the Amber Lodge. The worst students are sent to serve at Saltsorrow. The Amber Lodge Deep in the Torchweed Forest, the Amber Lodge is a place apart from time and space. At the center of its labyrinthine halls stands a vast shard of amber. Sealed inside is an enormous, unearthly insect. The wise stewards here revere the insect as a symbol of metamorphosis, and impart great knowledge to those willing to learn. Saltsorrow This island once produced the finest wines in the world. According to legend, the vineyard masters tricked sea giants into building a vast wine cellar by promising them their weight in wine. After completion, the masters refused payment, and the giants flooded the island with tears. Nothing grows here now, and the cellar serves as a prison. Candlehat A walled-off city that few enter and even fewer leave. As legend has it, the site of the city was once an offshoot of the Dankwood Forest that housed the elven capitol until the peculiar headgear of a fool set the forest ablaze. The charred remains of the forest were harvested and the city of Candlehat was built in the center of the ashen plain to house the survivors, both as a way of isolating them and exposing their shame to the outside world. Looming above the city, the Confessionarium of the Order of the Soot-Blackened Fool houses the titular group, referred to by outsiders simply as the Black Order, who serve the residents by endlessly reinforcing the deeply-rooted ancestral shame of the elven people. [[Sea Wolf Inn]] Unknown Locations in Cinderwrought Torchweed Forest Ginnungagap The Black Treacle Mountains The Sludgefort =